Lost
by erestorglorfindel
Summary: A tale based somewhat one the movie Anastasia. A Erestor/Glorfindel type thing. True love, A lost past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm Russ. Welcome to my story and enjoy. I got this idea from watching videos one the Russian imperial family. Yes weird but it seemed cool in my head. XD I have three others on the go but I HAD to write this before I lose the idea. **

**Anywhoo on with it**

**XOXOX Russ**

Chapter one:

Erestor:

_Dream sate_

_"..and the little solider saved the king by delivering the letter and all was good and safe." The lady smiles down at me and pats my head. "Did you like your story my child?"_

_"Yes, Nana. Another?"_

_"Oh not now my son. It is your bed time." She leans down and kisses my cheek._

_"But Nana the others get to stay up late" I try to use my best pout but it fails._

_"They are also older then you and you must have to grow up to be big and strong like your brothers."_

_"Alright Nana I will sleep" Pulling the rich blankets over me I snuggle into my bed._

_"Thats a good boy. Nana loves you" She kisses my forehead and tucks me in._

_"I love you to Nana"_

_At the door she smiles at me._

_"Goodnight my son" The candle is blown out and she leaves. Sleep takes me fast. Some time later I am woken by my one of my brothers._

_"Wake up little one. We need to go" He picks me up out of bed along with my blanket. I can hear screams and shouts._

_"Where's Nana?"_

_"Shh little brother. We need to get to safety. Bad people are here" My brother knocks along the wall of my room until he pushes on a panel and the wall opens. With my head buried in his neck we make our way down the dark passage. It is cold and wet._

_"I'm scared"_

_"I know little raven. I have you" He pushes on a door and we are outside in the pouring rain. It soaks our black hair. People are running everywhere screaming. My brother starts to run as he holds me close to him._

_"Stop right there brat." A big man comes to stand in our way. He holds a long bloody sword. " You both are sentenced to death"_

_"Listen to be Raven. I want you to run as fast as you can. Don't look back just keep running." He whispers to me. He take his star pendent off and hands it to me. "I love you little brother. Be safe."_

_Be fore I can get a word out the big man yells as he is kicked in the leg and I am dropped to the muddy ground. I start to run as fast as my little feet can take me but turn as I hear a pained yell from my brother. My eyes go wide as I see the sword being pulled from him and he falls no the ground._

_"Nooo! Thalion!" The man turns and looks at me. I continue to run as fast as I can into the forest. My foot catches on a root making me fall and hit my head on a sharp rock._

_"Nana..." Black starts to take me._

_End_

__"Oh god!" Quickly I sit up in bed breathing hard. Moving my wet bangs from my face I look around in my room. Everything is quiet and calm. Getting up I go over to my mirror. From the looks of the sun outside it is early morning. In the mirror I see slight darkness under my eyes from lack of sleep. The nightmares are becoming worse and worse but I have no memories of any of the events I dream about.

"Erestor..Your going insane." I push my hair back and tie the long strands into a pony tail. After washing my face I change into some dark robes to start the day. Around my neck I hook the pendent from the dream. The only clue I have of my past. Every time I wake up I forget the faces. The only thing I remember is waking up here in Rivendell and Lord Elrond smiling at me. From then one he raised me as one of his own and I became his most trusted adviser. Even his twins sons treat me as their brother.

Taking a deep breathe and leave my room. On my way to the dinning hall I met Glorfindel. The captain of the guard. A handsome elf that towers over me by many inches. One of the most desired elves in Rivendell. Even desired by me.

"Good morning young one" He smiles down at me with his perfect lips. The blues eyes are filled with happiness and his wavy blonde hair shines line gold.

"Good morning Glorfindel." Together we walk with out making conversation. It is easy just to walk with him and not worry about it getting awkward. In the dinning hall I am greeted by Elrond.

"You look like you haven't gotten any sleep" He places a finger under my chin and examines my face. "Are you alright?"

"Just the nightmares. They are getting worse"

"I see. Do you remember anything from it?" He asks petting my hair were I revived the injury that took my memories away long ago as a child.

"No."

"I am going to see if I can't mix something up to help you sleep. Something that may take the dreams away."

"Thank you" I smile at him and he kisses my head.

"Anything for my son." It makes my heart feel warm when calls me that. He took me as a foster child a few years after taking me in. Across the table Glorfindel gives me a smile making me blush. If only he was interested in plain elves like me.

**End of chapter one. Let me know if you'd like more or not. Reviews and all that.**

**Laters**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Glorfindel:

In the Hall of Fire I watch a maid dust a painting. A painting of a family but clearly not Elrond's. A father, a mother, and seven sons. All the males seem to have dark hair and light brown eyes unlike the lady who is blonde. Who are they and why haven't I noticed this painting before?

"Miss may I ask you a few questions about this painting?" I ask the maid as she finishes her job.

"Of course but I only know a few things"

"Well tell me what you then"

"Certainly. This painting is of the Imperial family. Ruler of the elves. Higher ranked then our Lord Elrond" She says smiling up at them.

"Them? I don't remember him being in power" I jester to the oldest male.

"I believe two generations have past while you were..not alive"

"I suppose your right but I haven't heard anything of the family since I've been back. Can you tell me who they are?" My curiosity is in full force.

"This is Emperor Tirithon and Empress Raina, sister of King Thranduil of Mirkwood" She points at the two. "Together they had seven children. All sons"

"Twins?" I ask as I looks closely at two of the boys that look very similar to each other.

"Yes. They had a set of twins."

"This one seems a lot younger compared to the others" I say as I point to the toddler sitting of his mothers lap holding a ball in his chubby hands.

"The seventh son. From what I have heard the couple was told they could never conceive another child after their sixth. Both were heartbroken as they had wanted a big family. Many, many years later the Empress gave birth to the last prince. I remember the day when the news came to Rivendell. My parents danced around our house with joy. I also remember when the family came to visit with the newborn" She sighs sadly.

"Hmm I've missed a lot in my death. You'd think one would hear more from the people who rule over a whole race. Where are they now?"

"Dead?" She whispers,

"Dead?"

"Yes. All killed. A horrible assassination. One or two bodies have yet to be found. One being the young child but all are believe to be dead. Since then no one has come to take the throne. Some believe the Empire to be cursed to remain with out a ruler and some believe there to be a heir still alive." She leaves me to look at the painting to go do more house work. Who will kill such a happy looking family?

"Glorfindel?"

Turing away from the painting I am meet by Erestor who has his arms loaded with papers. His hair must have come undone as it is loose and covers have his face flowing down to his waist. Beautiful he is but way to good for me.

"Yes?"

"Elrond wants us to see him in his office" He says as he struggles to keep hold of his papers. Going over I take a great deal of them into my own arms and he gives me a grateful look.

Inside the office Elrond isn't alone. His talking to a tall dark haired elf and standing nearby is another one holding a box.

"Ah there they are. Earendur, This is my foster son and adviser Erestor and Captain Glorfindel"

"You sent for us My lord?" Erestor bows his head to Elrond.

"Yes come and sit. We have something interesting to discuss" Elrond motions to chairs in front of his desk. We set the papers down and take our seats. The elf he called Earendur take the box and places in on the desk.

"We need your help finding him" He takes out a paper and hands it to me. It's a picture of a child sitting a swing. Looks to be the same child from the painting. Under the boy there is a name written in silver letters.

'_Ashwryn Raven Amandil'_

"Weird I was just looking at a painting with him in it. I was told he was dead"I look at my lord who sighs.

"We were told different. A seer has told the kingdom that she saw the child. Grown up now. Many elves are coming and claiming to be the child" The elf say and keeps digging in the box.

"And you believe this seer?" Elrond rubs his temples.

"I haven't know seers to be wrong. This child may be the only heir left to the throne. You and I both know the people need their king. The Amandil bloodline holds great power. Great gifts. The Emperor's mother is frantic. She wants the rumor of her grandchild to be true" He starts handing papers to Erestor who remains quiet as he looks through them.

"Why do you think it was Ashwryn who survived?"

"The seer said so" He reply's a little quickly. Something is up with this elf.

"Alright..Well try to aid in your search" Elrond says sharing a look with me. He noticed the rushed answer aswell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erestor

_Dream_

_"Come child. I have a gift for you"A hand is taken by a much older elf and he guides me out big glass doors into a garden. The sun is warm and the flowers smell good._

_"Pwesent?"_

_"Yes. Your brothers and I made it just for you My son" He picks me up and places me on his shoulders. I wrap my arms around his forehead. His shoulder length hair is black just like mine. We walk across the garden to a willow tree where six others are waiting._

_"Ada!" I yell and point to them making him laugh._

_"Excited are you?" He takes me off his shoulders and sets me on the grass. "Go see"_

_ I run up to the elves and they smile down at me._

_"Pwesent?"_

_"Whats the magic word Raven?" One asks kneeling down to pick me up._

_"Pwease?"_

_"Correct. Alright you five move aside"_

_As they move a swing comes into view. I am set down on it and my hands grip the ropes._

_"Ada?" I look up at him as I try to make the swing move but am not strong enough._

_"A push is needed" He smiles and takes his place behind me. Soon the swing is moving. Higher and higher it goes sending me into fits of giggles and happy screams. All is well until the sky starts to darken and the rumble of thunder is heard. Around me the happy people start to vanish and my swing slows to a stop._

_"Ada?" Jumping off the swing I look around for anyone. Lightening lights up the sky and I scream covering my ears. Rain starts to pour down._

_"Child" Walking towards me is a tall elf walking to me. A faceless elf. As lightening flashes something silver is lite up in the hand. He comes closer and more the item up. A knife. "Time to join the rest"_

_Swiftly he brings it down and I scream._

* * *

Glorfindel:

I walk down the hall way to the kitchens for a drink and I hear a voice.

"Ada? Nana?"

"Who could that be?" As I turn the corner I spot Erestor. Hair tied up in a messy bun and dressed in baggy bed cloths. "Whats he doing?"

The adviser staggers along the hallway with a hand on the wall.

"Ada?" He calls again and looks around.

"Erestor?" I go towards him and see that his eyes are dull with sleep. Hes sleep walking?

A huge clap of thunder comes fallowed by lightening. Erestor whimpers and covers his ear. Tears coming to his eyes. I must get Elrond.

Running down the hall I reach the lords room and give his door a sharp knock. It doesn't take long for the door to open and show a tired Elrond.

"What is it?" He asks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Erestor..Hes sleep walking. I thought you should know"

He stops rubbing.

"Where is he?" He comes out of his room and quickly shuts the door. I lead him to where the adviser was. He is till there but walking away from us.

"What are you going to do?"

"Watch him until he goes back to bed or wakes"

"Ada?"

Elrond takes his arm and guides him away from upcoming stairs.

"He seems to be stuck in a nightmare of his past"

"Past? Where did he come from if you don't mind me asking. I haven't really gotten to know him since I've been back"

"I don't know where he came from. He was brought to me by some rangers. They said they found him in the woods some wheres past the old empire. He had a terrible head injury. When I asked if they knew how he had gotten it they said they found him like that. They thought him to maybe be a maids son or a servant boy from the palace" My lord says as we continue to fallow a mumbling Erestor.

"He was on the road to death. Lost a lot of blood and starving but somehow he awoke about two weeks after he was given to me. He has no memories. Not even his name so I called him Erestor"

"He remembered nothing?"

"Nothing. His recovery was painfully slow. The poor bot was stricken with bad seizures from his head trauma. Each time he had one it set him back on healing. To this day he still has random attacks."

I look sadly at the beautiful elf.

"That's horrible. Something so bad should never happen to one so lovely"

"You care for him don't know?" Elrond smiles giving me a knowing look.

"Truly I do. But he would never be with some one like me"

"Oh Glorfindel. Your wrong there"

Before I can ask what he means Erestor lets out a scream and runs away from we take off after him as he heads for a staircase. Elrond yells for me to grab him and I catch him by the waist and pull him away from the steps. The tie has come out of his hair as he hugs himself and sobs in my arms.

"Erestor. Wake up it's just a dream." Elrond softly says and strokes the tear soaked cheek. "Come on. Your safe."

The sobbing comes to a stop and Erestor's breathing slows as he begins to wake.

"Elrond?"

"Right here." The lord takes Erestor into his arms and hugs him close. "Everything's alright. Just a nightmare"

Erestor's brown eyes look at me.

"You saw?" A little blush comes to his cheeks.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about. Do not worry"

Erestor's smile brings joy to my heart as he rests his head on Elronds shoulder.

"Lets get you back to bed with another douse of the mix I made for you" The two elves stand.

"I will bid you both goodnight here. I am still in need of a drink"

Both nod and make their way back to the bedrooms. I sit on the step a moment and think about what Elrond told me about my favorite adviser.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

**xoxo**

Chapter 4

Erestor

I wake up with a blinding headache and moan from the pain. I haven't had one this bad in years.

"Your awake" A smiling Elrond comes into my room with a glass of water and some familiar pills.

"How do you know me so well?" I ask as I take the pills.

"With every nightmare you wake up with a headache. I just simply guessed you would be awake." He sits beside me and hugs me. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts. Not just the headache. I don't understand what the dreams mean. I hardly remember and I want to so bad."

"I understand Erestor. Someday." Elrond gives me a tight squeeze. "I know your past is fuzzy but your future is bright. You have a family who loves you and also a admirer"

"Admirer? Who?"

"Glorfindel" He smiles at me.

"You are joking. I am nothing to him. Just a plain adviser"

"Oh no. Trust me he cares for you more then you know." Elrond gets up and pats my hair. "Talk to him. I'll see you at breakfast."

He leaves me staring at the door. On the way to the dinning hall I run into one of the visiting elves.

"Your Erestor right?" He asks me as he looks me up and down.

"I am. I don't think I got your name"

"Names Erwin. I'm Earendur's son. You look really familiar. Have we met?" Erwin walks around me.

"No. If I did I would not remember" I move away from him and continue on my way.

"How long have you been in Rivendell?" He fallows and keeps questioning me.

"Since I was a child." Crossing my arms I walk faster.

"You weren't born here?" He is really annoying me.

"No. I was not"

"Where then?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking this?" I turn on him and look at him straight in the eyes.

"You look just like one of children of the royal family..Are you Ashwryn?!"

"Excuse me? No I'm Erestor.." Erwin gets closer to me then gasps. "What?!"

"That necklace! That belonged to the crown are a Amandil! But your way to young to be Thalion..But just the right age for Ashwryn" The elf is almost bouncing.

"You are crazy" I turn and being to march away. Refusing to listen to him any longer. My fingers feel the necklace. This can not be the only necklace of it's type. Behind me I can hear footsteps running. "Leave me alone!"

"Erestor?"The voice calling my name isn't Erwin's but Glorfindel's. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry. That was not meant for you. Good morning"

"Good morning as well. I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk with me after we eat..To talk" He looks at me hopeful.

"Yes I'd like that"

At the dinning table Erwin and his father are no where to be seem. A good thing in my book. Soon Glorfindel and I are walking down a path in the woods alone. In a way it is sweet.

"So there is something I want to talk about. Elrond encouraged me." We take a seat on a nearby bench and he takes my hand. I feel myself blush. Elrond was right. "I have be wanting to make you mine for as long as I have known you and I've be scared that you could do better then me. I still believe you could but I am taking my chance. Will you allow me to court you?" Glorfindel links our fingers and smiles.

"Of course. I have wanted you for a long time as well but though I was too plain" I look down at our hands.

"Erestor. You are perfect" He gently lifts my chin and leans close to me. "May we share our first kiss?"

"Yes please" Slowly he gets closer and I feel his lips on mine. Soft and warm. Just as I imagined.


End file.
